For The Love Of
by The Neliel Tu
Summary: Nnoitora has mysteriously acquired a new fraccion. She's absolutely mad, and could almost be a Neliel look-alike! Nnoi x OC, Tesla x OC.


_**For The Love Of…**_

**Someone Strange**

A strange presence hovered near Nnoitora's quarters one day, weeks after Neliel had fallen. He felt the new presence, but he had no fucking clue what it was. At least, not until the blue-haired arrancar bounced into his room.

"Nnoitora-sama! What are you doing?" she asked cheerfully, her rather large breasts nearly spilling from her very revealing top. It was held together in front of the crack of her cleavage by black string laced through the two halves of fabric. Her bust threatened to spill from both the top and bottom of the white fabric, but she seemed not to notice. She wore what seemed to be a pair of white panties, and Nnoitora found himself nearly drooling.

She was rather attractive, and if it weren't for the long, straight sky blue hair, and her eyes that matched, he'd think she was made to be a Neliel look-alike. The lines of her body were sleek, and she had slight curves, in all the places that Neliel had had.

"Who the fuck are you?" Nnoitora demanded.

"What? Me? I'm your new fraccion, Kira!" she stuck out her hand for him to shake, and he took it after staring for a long moment. This woman was his fraccion? Damn!

"My fraccion? Fuck…" he grinned and licked his lips with his abnormally long tongue.

"Yeah!" she bounced in excitement. "Are you excited, too?" she asked with wide blue eyes.

"Only if you'll fuck me." He returned, and her eyes grew round.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"With pleasure!" in an instant she was shoving the door shut and peeling off her clothes. His eye widened as he watched her, her perfect breasts and body exposed to him.

"Fuck!" he exclaimed excitedly, wasting no time in stripping as well, revealing his hard and ready manhood. Her mouth gaped open for a moment, but in the next she was pressing against him, bruising his lips with an angry kiss.

Shit, if she was like this all the time, he'd think about keeping her!

"Damn, woman." He growled, shoving her down onto his bed, shoving her well-shaped legs apart and prodding at her warm and wet entrance. Her head fell back upon his sleek, black pillow, and her body was limp and relaxed, just waiting for his touch.

"Nnoitora-sama…" she murmured, her eyes closed as he shoved his way inside of her, pulling her legs up so that her thighs squeezed against his hips. She whimpered softly for his thrusts were slow, and she could feel that he was working up to a much greater tempo. She wanted that fastness, but he wasn't ready to deliver.

His hands cupped her breasts as he drove within her, his hips working back and forth, his grin never dying as he took in the blissful expressions that crossed her pretty, sweaty face. He couldn't remember Neliel ever looking so beautiful. Eventually, he had worked up to the pace that Kira wished for, and her pants and gasps were enough for him to go on.

Then, he felt the delicious tightening of muscles that led to her release, and his. He fell to the bed, panting to catch his breath.

"Is there anything else you need, Nnoitora-sama?"

"Yeah. Leave me alone."

"As you wish!" she replied, quickly dressing herself and fleeing from his room. Nnoitora grinned, pleased with his new fraccion, and the fact that she was so damn obedient! She could be a Neliel look-alike, but she was more like a new and improved version of Neliel.

Kira whistled to herself as she swaggered through the halls, a smile lingering on her face as she made her way to Tesla's quarters. After all, she had opted to share them with him, without his knowledge. Well, he'd be finding out soon enough.

She knocked lightly upon the door, brushing her fingers through her hair to smooth it back. She wiped her thumb across her bone fragment, a rectangle piece of white bone with two horns that looked more like wings. Beneath it were nine teeth, and it had little slits that could pass for eyes. It was rather small, and it looked like a strange hair decoration placed above the center of her forehead.

"Nnoi—who are you?" Tesla asked, surprised by the strange sight that greeted his eyes, a woman, knocking upon his door? Who could she possibly be?

"Nnoitora-sama's new fraccion, Kira! May I come in?" she asked politely, and he smiled vaguely, stepping aside to let her in.

"How did he get a new fraccion?" Tesla asked, slightly nervously.

"I had to pull some strings with Aizen-sama." She shrugged, waving her hand. "Anyway, I just stopped by to tell you that I'm moving in."

"Does that mean I'm getting a new room?" Tesla asked.

"Oh, no, of course not! I'll be sharing this one with you."

Tesla stared at her, completely at a loss for words, and completely stunned. She would be sharing his room? He looked around at his white furniture, the bed placed in the corner, the couch, the tables and chairs…

"Are you okay?" Kira asked softly, and Tesla jumped.

"I'm fine! But…what will the sleeping arrangements be?" he asked nervously.

"Well, where do you usually sleep?"

"In my bed." He returned, not sure he liked where this conversation was heading.

"I'll sleep there, too!" she grinned.

"What?"

"Come on, help me move my stuff in!" she grasped his wrist and pulled him from the room, dragging him down the halls. He was surprised to find that she was stronger than him, and miffed that he would be helping her move.

Boy, were he and his master in for it!

_(A/N: I decided to make up an OC character. Um…she's totally a self-insert character! Not! I haven't decided. Maybe she'll be an all-powerful Mary Sue! Or maybe she just gets hopped up on adrenaline. Any way it goes, she's nothing like Neliel, except for in looks and stuff. Chyeah. So don't think like that. _

_This chappy'd be longer, but I'm saving it up for a big, long, crazy chapter. Yeep! Gonna be fun! Tell me what you think of Kira so far. I'll like, put up some crappy random info about her in my profile later if I feel like it.) _


End file.
